Frustrating
by MTL17
Summary: Rebekah analyses how Elena makes her feel while Elena finds the cure, to her boredom. Spoilers for 4.17


Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

*

For well over 24 hours Rebekah found herself debating who was more frustrating, the old self-righteous Elena Gilbert or this new emotionless version. If Rebekah had known it would be such a close call she may have not gone against her better judgement and teamed up with the younger vampire, or simply broke her neck right after she broke Damon's. The latter was still an option, but Rebekah didn't consider it nearly as much as she had expected as after all she hated being alone and more to the point this new Elena was intriguing. That was one of the main reasons she was so very frustrating.

In many ways Elena was still the whiny brat she had always been, but... talking to her now was weirdly easy. They... for the lack of a better term, 'clicked'. Instead of the awkward silence and occasional bitchy comments that Rebekah had been expecting, that she experienced with most people, the two girls exchanged long discussions about all sorts of, mostly trivial, topics. Sure, there were occasional bitchy comments, but there was no malice behind the words, and they almost seemed playful compared with what Rebekah was used too. And perhaps that was only because Elena wasn't capable of true cruelty in her current state, but that didn't matter to Rebekah because this type of camaraderie was actually kind of nice.

Of course just when Rebekah thought they were developing something of a rapport Elena would give her a little smile or look at her longer than necessary and all of a sudden... Rebekah would be feeling frustrated again.

Over and over again Rebekah reminded herself it didn't mean anything. Elena was still with Damon, something she'd made very clear by cosying on up to him to a sickening degree all through yesterday, right up until she had distracted him while Rebekah broke his neck. Which of course had been just business, Damon was already back on his feet and once they had the cure Rebekah had no doubt Elena would jump back into his arms, he would instantly forgive her and that would be that. Until then Elena seemed determined to flirt with everyone who crossed her path from the people they enquired about Katherine, to the humans they drank from, to even Rebekah. So obviously it shouldn't be a big deal, but for Rebekah it was.

Rebekah had always resented the way everyone in Mystic Falls revolved around Elena Gilbert. They practically treated her like the sun shone out of her arse. It was like she could do no wrong, and like she was the most beautiful girl in the world and Rebekah never ever saw it. Because Elena wasn't all that. Pretty, yes, but nothing special. Certainly not worth all the fuss that was made over her. And yet... everyone's life did seem to revolve around Elena Gilbert, including Rebekah's own which had always frustrated the blonde. And, most frustratingly of all, there were moments Rebekah found herself attracted to this infuriating girl, now more than ever before. Rebekah even felt she finally understood what all the fuss was about, even though Elena was just screwing with her. Or at least that's what Rebekah thought, until shortly after they entered their motel room.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you'd never let us stop." Elena quipped, obviously fake yawning as she carelessly threw her travelling bag to the floor and then stretched her arms out.

"Do I need to remind you that we've got your boyfriend, or should that be boyfriends, following close behind us? And still a lot of ground to cover, so I don't see anything wrong with skipping a few nights sleep." Rebekah complained, prepared to point out that as an Original she could survive without sleep for days if needs be as long as she had plenty to eat. However before she'd even finish her last sentence Elena was removing her jacket, very swiftly followed by her top which caused Rebekah to lose her train of thought.

"Whatever." Elena mumbled, kicking off her shoes and then pushing down her pants so she was standing in the middle of their room in her underwear. Rebekah hadn't even shut the door yet for God sakes. Then she started moving, slowly reaching behind her to unhook her bra as she dismissively told the blonde, "I'm going to take a shower."

With that Elena did this little spin, holding her unhooked bra to her chest so no part of her was really revealed, Rebekah barely having a chance to notice this as her eyes immediately darted up to spot the infuriating smirk on Elena's face. Which would have been the ultimate proof that Elena was just being a tease if the other girl had only shut the door, but she didn't. Rebekah kept waiting for it, more listening than watching thanks to the angle, but all she heard was the sound of the shower being finally turned on.

Rebekah just stood there like an idiot for what felt like an eternity. Then she finally shut the door to the room and took a brief look around. She could have easily afforded the best room in town but instead they had chosen somewhere more discreet, which unfortunately meant cheap and run down. They even got a single room with a double bed to make it less likely they would be found. Or at least that's what Elena had said they should do with that flirty smile of hers and Rebekah had agreed, still convinced nothing was going to happen between them. But now that open shower door seemed like an invitation and considering the boring surroundings it was just too tempting not to at least investigate.

So, very much against her better judgement, Rebekah cautiously walked into the shower, first noticing Elena's underwear lying just inside the door, then a now completely naked Elena slowly rubbing whatever cheap haircare products came provided in the room. The shower itself had a door which Elena had left wide open, further suggesting this was some kind of invitation and allowing Rebekah an unobstructed view of the other girl's body, her eyes slowly travelling down Elena's back to those long legs and just above it a nicely rounded behind.

Rebekah wasn't sure how long she stood there like a fool but it had to be at least a couple of minutes of watching those brunette locks being washed before without turning around Elena conversationally mentioned, "Hey, could you remind me to pick up some decent shampoo? Maybe a towel? If we have to do this again tomorrow night, of course."

"Huh? Oh, yeah... sure." Rebekah mumbled, still taken aback at how bold this girl was being.

There was a brief pause, then Elena slowly turned around, keeping her eyes closed for an extra few seconds before opening them to find Rebekah still standing there like a moron, the powerful Original vampire left stunned by the sight of her naked body. It was so exhilarating Elena considered telling Rebekah to leave, because the way the Original would look at her combined with this current look would be enough for Elena to get herself off.

But as that wouldn't be much fun Elena instead asked, "So... are you really just going to stand there?"

For a moment Rebekah glared at her in a way which looked way too cute to be threatening. Then to Elena's delight rather than give her some sanctimonious speech about how she wasn't feeling herself Rebekah quickly stripped off her clothes and got into the shower with her.

Elena smirked and opened her mouth but she quickly forgot whatever it was she was going to say as Rebekah kissed her, the stronger girl slamming her back first against the shower wall and shoving her tongue into her mouth just as roughly. Without hesitation Elena kissed back, Rebekah's age allowing her to easily over power Elena's tongue with her own. As she already knew this would be the case Elena was more than happy to let Rebekah have her way with her mouth. She was hoping Rebekah would continue to have her way with her, the dangerous Original who had taken her human life taking her body without another word.

Unfortunately it was not to be, eventually Rebekah pulling back, frowning and mumbling, "Why?"

"Why not?" Elena said dismissively, not hiding her disappointment at having to provide an explanation when it should have been so obvious.

After all they were both here, alone with nothing to do, and Damon had got stuck on the ridiculous idea that having sex with her in her current state would be wrong. Besides, he had plotted against her and it wasn't like they were even officially boyfriend/girlfriend. And even if he hadn't and they were it wasn't like she would care, all this would be was just sex. Simply a means to an end. So, why not?

Fortunately Rebekah needed no further encouragement, the older girl once again pushing Elena back against the shower wall and kissing her roughly. This time around Rebekah grinded into her body, soft wet flesh sliding against soft wet flesh in a way which made the whole experience so much more enjoyable than when the blonde had been standing still. Elena was only too happy to grind back against Rebekah so that the two girls were practically dry humping each other, the kiss becoming increasingly violent as the seconds ticked by. Then without warning Rebekah broke the kiss and super speeded down to Elena's neck.

Elena smirked as she felt Rebekah's fangs against her soft skin, her mind immediately flashing back to her time with Damon. She wouldn't have thought it possible but biting into his flesh and drinking from him while he fucked her had been just as erotic as him biting into her. He was the first she had done that too, although he wasn't the first to drink from her during sex and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

Sadly Rebekah didn't bite down hard enough to pierce the skin, but the tease was very enjoyable and the Original made it up to her by slowly reaching out and grabbing her breasts in both hands. The downside was Rebekah forcefully pushed her backwards against the wall, preventing Elena from being able to continue the grinding in the process. However the feeling of having her tits massaged with the exact right amount of roughness had Elena quickly forgetting all about it, the younger vampire simply enjoying the moment.

For a while there Rebekah had been completely lost in kissing a girl for the first time in over a century. Partly because pretty much every other time it had happened the other girl had started out so hesitant, and most had remained that way, while this girl kissed her back with shameless desire. Partly because Rebekah had never imagined she would ever kiss this particular girl, and crossing that line was so very intoxicating. However then she had to break the kiss and realise just how badly she wanted this girl. Just how badly she wanted Elena Gilbert.

It was embarrassing. Horrifying. Frustrating.

Rebekah had looked down her nose at those fools falling all over themselves for this girl who she had convinced herself was nothing special and now here she was no better than any of them. She was just like everybody else now, practically already another notch on Elena's bedpost. Just someone else who wanted her and would fall over herself to please her. Which made Rebekah want to tear this annoying girl into pieces, something she could have done in mere seconds without breaking a sweat, but nowhere near as much as she desperately wanted to fuck her.

So Rebekah kissed, sucked and gently nipped at Elena's neck for a few long minutes before moving her mouth down to where her hands had been caressing the two perky little hills of flesh which Elena had been hiding in her ugly clothing. Rebekah kissed her way up the right hill and took it's tip into her mouth, sucking on it gently for a few minutes before repeating the process with the left. Back and forth she went, quickly adding her tongue and teeth into the mix by using the former to slide all around and flick Elena's nipples while Rebekah used the latter to add a little more roughness into the proceedings.

The licking and particularly the sucking became increasingly rough too until Elena let out a soft moan of, "Lower... please lower..."

If only it had sounded like a demand Rebekah could have got into Elena's face, taken more control, taunted the annoying girl, made her go 'lower' first. But it didn't. It sounded like Elena was begging for it, and while Rebekah suspected that the younger vampire was manipulating her hearing those words fuelled her own desire and Rebekah felt like she almost had no choice but to fall to her knees and press her face in between the legs of the formerly oh so righteous Elena Gilbert, stick out her tongue and give the other girl's sex a long slow lick.

That lick had Elena crying out in pleasure in a way which sounded a little exaggerated to Rebekah but totally wasn't. Elena was just initially a little taken aback because she had forgotten how good this felt. Or more accurately she had repressed it. Just like she always did.

Someone once whispered in Elena's ear that men could become quite skilful at using their cock but when it came to their mouths, tongues and fingers all they could ever be was adequate. Satisfactory. Passable. While even the most innocent girls are natural pussy pleasers, and with a little practice a woman can drive another crazy with just the simplest of touches. The former part of the analogy was pretty accurate when it came to the Salvatores, while the latter seemed to be true for Rebekah.

Part of Elena briefly hoped that the first lick was a fluke which had more to do with memories of a certain curly haired brunette then of any skill Rebekah might possess. That way Elena could mock the other girl's sloppy and probably rusty technique before teaching her how to do it properly, or more likely simply remind her. After all considering how long Rebekah had been trying and failing to find someone to love her it was hard for Elena to believe the blonde had never tried satisfying that particular curiosity. Especially considering the way she looked at Elena sometimes when she didn't think she was looking. She had also caught Rebekah's eyes lingering on Caroline and a few others, and after the way she had reacted to a little flirting Elena was even more convinced this wasn't something new to the Original.

Seemingly confirming this the follow up licks were perfectly placed and timed, Elena soon moaning uncontrollably as Rebekah quickly proved herself a skilled pussy pleaser who clearly hadn't lost her touch. Or perhaps she had been practising with someone. April Young? They had briefly been close. Or maybe there was something Caroline wasn't telling her? Doubtful, but the thought of the goody-goody blonde spreading her thighs for her rival, or dropping to her knees for her, was far from unpleasant. Not that Elena truly dwelled on the idea, or on the mild disappointment of not being able to criticise Rebekah on her technique, when her old curly haired 'friend' was being proven oh so right about women and their tongues.

For her part Rebekah was mostly concentrated on the task at hand, so to speak. After she got over the initial thrill of Elena's predictably sweet flavour Rebekah did briefly sulk about the fact that this pretty much sealed it, she was just another person in her life who wanted Elena Gilbert. However despite all the jokes she had made at Elena's expense the truth was that now Rebekah was one of the few who'd had actually got to fuck this girl... which in a way actually made things worse as Rebekah found she was proud of that.

Another thing that briefly echoed through Rebekah's mind was the memories of all her previous female conquests. The big dresses she'd have to get through to fuck them. The way they would get incredibly embarrassed when she made them moan. How most denied they had liked it later, some even making the mistake of calling her a disgusting deviant or worse. Granted there were a few who had been more bold but surprisingly, or perhaps not given the circumstances, none of them had been quite so open as Elena. None of them quite so shameless in the way they moaned their appreciation and humped back against her, every little sound and movement encouraging Rebekah to become more focused on what she was doing.

Eventually Rebekah's thoughts seemed to all melt away as just like everyone else her world began to revolve around Elena Gilbert. As annoying as that was it was something of a blessing as Rebekah rarely liked to dwell on her own thoughts at the best of times which didn't really include going down on a girl she had told anyone who would listen that she hated. More importantly it allowed her to simply enjoy the tasty treat before her, Rebekah hungrily lapping at the hot hole before her for several long minutes. Then, once Elena's pussy had her full attention, Rebekah really started to go to town on it.

That involved varying the speed of her licks, constantly switching between fast and slow while making sure her tongue pressed against Elena's entrance at the beginning of each lick. She also began sliding her tongue over Elena's clit and every other lick, gently at first but with increasing pressure, each touch making Elena moan extra loudly. The only time Rebekah would take a break from this was to press her upstairs lips against Elena's downstairs lips, mostly just gently kissing the soft flesh she found there, although she occasionally sucked certain parts of it every so often, mostly as a promise of things to come.

As one of those parts was the brunette's clit it wasn't long before Elena was softly pleading, "Please, more, mmmmmmmm, harder... harder... oh Rebekah, mmmmmm, fuck me! Please fuck me. Fuck my cunt with your tongue! OOOOOOOHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!"

Elena had been hesitant to use dirty words in the past, even if she knew it would get her lovers to give her what she wanted. Luckily she was no longer held back by such a misguided idea of modesty, luckier still her assumption that Rebekah would be just like her former lovers in this respect proved 100% correct. All it took was a few carefully chosen words in the correct tone of voice and the stronger girl was slamming her tongue into Elena's welcoming pussy, almost making Elena cum on the spot. It was the same story when Rebekah began tongue fucking her, Elena barely able to keep the smile off her face as she quickly found herself hurtling towards orgasm.

It was really quite funny. Elena had always felt so helpless all those other times another girl had gone down on her. So powerless. So weak. So pathetic. But now she felt powerful, strong and most importantly in control.

What was this called? Topping from the bottom? Yes, that sounded about right. After all this whole thing was her idea and she had manipulated the strong Original vampire into doing exactly what she wanted every step of the way. Elena had played Rebekah like a fiddle, and that fact was almost as intoxicating as the pleasure she was receiving. Almost.

Or not at all actually, because nothing compared to an orgasm. Especially not a good, hard orgasm which another girl's mouth and tongue were currently giving Elena with these. Which sadly caused bittersweet memories to briefly echoed through Elena's brain but even if her emotions had been on they probably wouldn't have spoiled her mood, especially as a second orgasm quickly rocked her body followed by a third, Elena's mind becoming blissfully blank as she allowed the pleasure to overwhelm her until it became her entire world.

Rebekah had loved Elena's pussy juice from the second it had hit her taste-buds. She had tried to downplay it, tried to concentrate on other things, but it really was quite delightful. The best she'd had in a good long while. Perhaps, although it pained her to even consider it, the best. And yet it was nothing on the liquid heaven which was Elena's girl cum, Rebekah immediately becoming ravenous for more the second she tasted it. Which wasn't a problem as Elena's first climax caused the brunette's cum to more or less literally shoot into the blonde's mouth and down her throat, however unfortunately the climax was over and there was no more cum for Rebekah to swallow. Luckily there was an easy remedy for this, make Elena cum again.

So Rebekah did, again and again, the Original calling upon every trick she had learned to make Elena cum as often and as powerfully as possible. At first that just involved hammering her tongue in and out of Elena's welcoming love hole, curling it upwards with every thrust to make sure she hit the younger girl's G-spot. When her tongue eventually became a little tired Rebekah replaced it with two fingers, curling them upwards at the exact same speed and then switching back when Elena was about to cum. Which didn't always work, partly because Rebekah began attaching her mouth to Elena's clit and sucking down on it as hard as she could to make the other vampire cum faster and ideally harder, and partly because there was a certain thrill to making the frustrating brunette clench down so roughly on her fingers when she came. Besides, Rebekah would be able to clean the cum off her fingers later. Hopefully her face as well, as that was becoming thoroughly coated in Elena's cream despite her best efforts, even though again there was a certain thrill to it.

The whole thing was so thrilling that Rebekah didn't even bother reaching down to take care of herself as she normally did in situations like this. No, she was perfectly content with just burying her face as deep as it would go into Elena's pussy and becoming completely lost in eating this delicious treat.

Just before she did Rebekah had a troubling thought. What if this was some kind of trick? What if Elena was getting ready to use her legs, one of which was currently over her shoulder to break her neck? Maybe use the hand which was frantically grabbing onto her hair to do it? Or maybe Damon was behind her right now, or about to creep up on her, white oaks stake in hand and ready to end her once and for all while Elena looked on with approval? Or perhaps it would be one of her brothers ready to dagger her and stick her back in a box again? There were so many possibilities and Rebekah was almost positive she wouldn't be able to detect them coming, not in her current state of total pussy eating lust. And yet she couldn't stop herself, and even the worst fate imaginable almost seemed worth it just to spend another few seconds in between Elena Gilbert's thighs.

That thought would horrify and embarrass Rebekah a short time later, but for those few glorious moments it was true and, even worse, it made her blissfully happy. Then all of a sudden Elena pulled her upwards, the suddenness taking Rebekah off guard and allowing the weaker girl to pull her to her feet.

Before Rebekah could protest Elena was kissing and rubbing up against her again, even switching their position so it was the blonde who had her back against the wall, and Rebekah could no longer complain. Because more than anything right now, even more than Elena's pussy, Rebekah wanted the other girl to return the favour. And for a glorious moment it seemed like Elena would do it with no fuss, Rebekah practically trembling with need as she felt the brunette pressing her index finger against her pussy and slowly sliding that digit up and down her centre. Then Elena broke the kiss, moved the finger up to her lips like she was going to suck on it, then grinned wickedly and pressed her finger against Rebekah's lips.

Rebekah momentarily glared but took the finger into her mouth and sucked it clean without complaint, the whole time keeping eye contact with Elena even as the annoying brunette grinned triumphantly at her. Then to Rebekah's horror Elena removed her fingers, turned off the water which the blonde had barely noticed was still going, and then turned and walked out of the shower.

"Thanks, I needed that." Elena said dismissively as she used her vampire speed to quickly dry herself and leave the room.

For a moment Rebekah stood perfectly still fuming with frustration. Then she used her own super speed to dry herself just as quickly before she went after the most frustrating girl she had ever known.


End file.
